Her Reasons
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: After Yusuke leaves, many of Keiko's high school acquaintances feel as if she's making the wrong choice to wait for Yusuke but Keiko defends him anyways. Why is Keiko willing to wait for him? Why is it that whenever someone asks her about her boyfriend, it seems as if she's hiding a huge secret. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**幽 遊 白****書**

**Her Reasons**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

**幽 遊 白****書**

**Part One **

**幽 遊 白****書**

Out of the corner of her eye, Keiko noticed Daniel—the American foreign exchange student from the all-boys school—was following her as she left the school building. 'Great. Another suitor. Can't they get a clue?'

"Hey Keiko!" he shouted.

Keiko pretended to ignore him but he persisted. He caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you answer me when I called?"

'Maybe because I don't appreciate guys following me home?' Keiko thought before saying, "Oh, well I didn't hear you."

"Anyways, where're you going off to in such a rush?" Daniel asked in his terrible Japanese accent.

"I believe that's none of your concern, Daniel." Keiko replied coldly.

"Well if you aren't in a hurry, do you want to grab some a bite to eat?" he asked.

"Need I remind you that I live in a restaurant? If I was hungry, I'd go home."

"Oh. Right. Well, how about we go and grab some coffee and Nina's Coffee Shop?"

"Sorry, Daniel. You seem nice and all but I'm not interested."

"You apparently aren't interested in anyone." Daniel responded.

"I've told you and every damn guy who has ever asked me on a date that I already have a boyfriend!" Keiko swore.

"You've had the same excuse for nearly two years! It's time you forget him and move on. It's obvious he's forgotten about you and has found another girl in the States."

Keiko slapped Daniel. Hard.

"JERK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! YUSUKE WENT TO THE STATES BECAUSE HE NEEDED TO FIGURE THINGS OUT! HE DIDN'T LEAVE BECAUSE HE WANTED TO; HE LEFT BECAUSE HE HAD TO! I TRUST HIM AND WHEN HE SAYS HE'LL RETURN IN THREE YEARS TIME, HE'LL RETURN! NOW BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE!" Keiko screamed before darting towards the diner.

**幽 遊 白****書**

As Keiko finished the last sentence of her English paper, her cell phone rang. At first, she thought about ignoring it because she knew her friend, Suzi, would reprimand her for slapping Daniel—the boy she's been trying to get Keiko to hook up with since freshman year.

For some unknown reason, she pressed the talk button and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"How could you slap him, Keiko?! He was only trying to ask you out." Suzi stated as soon as Keiko responded.

"Look, Suzi, Daniel said some pretty selfish things and deserved that slap."

"Keiko, you're going to burn out waiting for that loser. Face it, give up." Suzi bluntly replied.

"I'm not giving up, Suzi. He promised me up to three years and I'm going to give him three years. Yusuke's never broken a promise with me; never."

"What if he doesn't return?" she asked.

Keiko sighed. 'Will the questions ever end?' "If he doesn't return, I'm going to find him myself."

"You don't even know where he is, Keiko! He could have died."

"I know he's alive, Suzi. Don't ask me how, I just know."

"Puh-lease, Keiko! I'm not an idiot. You claim to know he's alive because you so-call love him and can just "feel" he's still alive."

'Yes, that and because I also know someone who'd actually tell me whether or not Yusuke had died.' Keiko thought but then replied, "Suzi, please, just leave me alone about guys. I've made my decision and I'll keep it for as long as I live. You don't have to understand my reasons. Yusuke'll come home. I know it."

Before her "friend" could respond, Keiko ended the call and headed downstairs.

"Keiko, I couldn't help but overhear your call. Why are you still waiting for Yu-chan? I know you two are really close and what not but he hasn't even contacted you! I cannot stand idly by while my daughter is having her heart broken each and every day!" Mr. Yukimura stated.

"It's okay, Dad. Honest. I don't mind waiting for him to return. He had to leave because of something personal and I respect that." Keiko replied.

"Keiko, for as long as I've known Yu-kun, he's always placed you in front of everything else personal. I don't like how he suddenly decided something else was more important."

"Dad, it isn't like that. Yusuke left because he's thinking of me." Keiko replied.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, Dad. Yusuke left with good intentions and he will return once he's finished with whatever he has to do. I trust him and he deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"I feel as if there's more to the story than what you're telling everybody. Yusuke didn't leave for the States, did he?"

"No. He didn't but I can't tell you any more than that. I promised Yusuke I'd keep his secret." Keiko replied.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Mr. Yukimura smiled. 'My daughter's heart is so strong…If she can get through this separation; she can get through pretty much anything.'

"Yeah….I do." Keiko smiled. 'Nobody will understand Yusuke's reasons for leaving…just like no one will ever understand my reasons for waiting.'

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don't you go and finish your homework." Mr. Yukimura stated.

"I'm going to take a walk. I finished my homework before I came downstairs."

"Okay. Be safe."

"I will." Keiko replied before grabbing her jacket and leaving the diner.

**幽 遊 白****書**

Keiko dragged her feet along the dirt as she slowly swung on the swing. She was grateful no one attempted to follow her while walking to the park. She gradually came to a stop and stared at the grass. 'Oh Yusuke, please come home soon! I don't know how long I can bear not being with you.'

Keiko stared at the grass for quite some time. She couldn't help but remember the last time they were at the park—together. It was shortly after the Dark Tournament when he took her to the park—hand-in-hand—and told her his feelings towards her. She blushed, remembering how gently he pulled her chin towards his and closed the gap between them—their first kiss; something she'd remember forever.

**幽 遊 白****書**

"_Yusuke! Where're you taking me?! I have to study, you know!" Keiko demanded. If he was going to keep her from studying, he'd better have a damn good reason for doing so._

"_Why do ya always have to have all the answers, Kei?" Yusuke asked as he continued to pull her alongside him. _

"_I don't like not knowing what's going on, Yusuke. You, above all people, should know that." Keiko replied sternly. _

"_Sometimes you just have to go with the flow like I do." He answered. "We're almost there." _

_They finally reached a bench in the middle of the nearby park and took their seat. Keiko leaned her head against Yusuke's shoulder and looked up at the stars. "Beautiful, aren't they?" _

"_Yeah…they are." He replied, never letting go of her hand. _

_A few moments of silence passed by as the couple stared at the stars. _

"_I have a new case." Yusuke suddenly said. _

"_Y-you do?" Keiko asked, a little unhappily. _

"_Yeah…though it isn't anything major. It should take the course of one night." _

"_What is it?" _

"_It's a personal mission I need to put myself through." Yusuke replied. _

"_So Koenma didn't assign it?" _

"_No." _

"_Oh…What do you have to do?" _

_Yusuke didn't answer right away. He inhaled a deep breath and said, "Remember the final fight in the Dark Tournament?" _

"_Yes…I remember it all too well." Keiko replied. _

"_Well, when I was fighting Togoro, I had a split moment of total fear—something I will never forget."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_At one point during the fight, Togoro threw a ball of energy in your direction. Knowing his ball of energy was stronger than a typical energy ball, I almost went berserk. I don't know what I would have done if he had either permanently injured you or killed you, Keiko. I was incredibly scared."_

"_Yusuke…" Keiko whispered. The Yusuke she knew would never be so open about hidden emotions—especially ones about her. _

"_Keiko, after that split moment of near-insanity, I realized how important you are to me. One time, believe it or not, my mom told me some very valuable advice. She said, in these exact words, "Once you find something special in your life, you grasp it and hold on to it as close to you as possible because you never know when it'll disappear.""_

_Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I can't afford to lose you, Keiko. Not now, not ever. You're the only constant in my life, Kei. You are the light in my dark reality and you're the only one who makes sense in my world." _

"_Yusuke, I—"_

"_I-I love you, Keiko." He suddenly blurted out. _

_Keiko's eyes widened from his confession before a smile formed on her lips. "Well it's about time." She smirked before whispering, "I love you too, Yusuke Urameshi." _

_Yusuke placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin and pulled her slowly to his face—wanting to remember this moment for a lifetime. Keiko wrapped her arms around his neck as she succumbed to his kissing. Never in her life, has Keiko known Yusuke to be so open but she's glad he's starting. _

_Yusuke broke apart for a split second and said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." _

_Keiko smiled and replied; "Now you don't have to wait anymore." Keiko brought her lips to his and kissed him gingerly. _

_Yusuke and Keiko didn't care how many people noticed their make-out session. No one else existed in their minds—only them and that's all that really matters. _

**幽 遊 白****書**

"Keiko-dear, what on earth are you doing at the park alone at this time of hour?!" a familiar voice asked, bringing the teen back from her trip to memory lane.

"Oh, hi Botan. I was taking a walk?"

"At seven at night? Isn't that a bit late for you to be out alone?"

"Not really and besides, I can take care of myself." Keiko sternly stated.

"You don't understand, Keiko. Demon's Door has been permanently opened—meaning Demons can come and go into the human world as they please."

"And?"

"Keiko, you're Yusuke's fiancée. If any demon were to find out about your relations to Yusuke, your life would be in grave danger. Despite Enki's request that demons avoid all attacks on humans, some will be reluctant and will disobey to fulfill revenge."

"Botan, I'm sure I'm fine. If I can handle Yusuke, I can handle a demon." Keiko stated.

Silence filled the air between them until Botan said, "He misses you, you know."

"He better." Keiko stated.

"He wanted me to tell you that he'll be home soon. He didn't specify when, only that he'd be home before you know it."

"H-how is he?"

"He seemed lonely since I've seen him last. In the end, Demon World never had what he was looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"For once, I'll let Yusuke tell you when he comes home. It isn't my place." Botan replied, remembering to keep her mouth shut.

"Botan…want to go somewhere with me?" Keiko asked.

"Where?"

"You'll see." She replied as she dragged Botan halfway across town.

"A cemetery?" Botan asked.

"Yes….a cemetery." Keiko replied as she pulled Botan towards a certain tombstone.

Botan looked closely at the name, birthdate and death day.

**Sakura Urameshi**

**Beloved Daughter and Granddaughter**

**June 22, 2012 – June 25, 2012**

"Who is Sak—" Botan's eyes suddenly widened. "Keiko—was Sakura yours and Yusuke's…."

"Yes…she was. Before he left for the Demon World, we said our goodbyes in a special way and Sakura was a blessed result. Though, unfortunately, she had trouble breathing…She didn't survive more than three days."

"D-does Yusuke know of this?" Botan asked.

"No. I thought it would be best if I told him personally—whenever he comes home, that is." Keiko replied.

"Who else knew of your pregnancy?"

"Besides my father? No one. By the time I finished junior high, I was 3 months pregnant. I told the high school of my situation and they allowed me to submit homework and take tests online. After going through the labor as well as Sakura's death, I finally returned as an in-person student the following semester."

"Keiko, you shouldn't have gone through that alone."

"Yes I did." Keiko stated.

"No you di—"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BOTAN! NO ONE DOES! NO ONE EVER WILL! YUSUKE IS RISKING HIS LIFE IN SOME OTHER DIMENSION AND I CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT! HE'S BEEN RISKING HIS LIFE SO WE CAN EVENTUALLY HAVE A LIFE TOGETHER! I WASN'T GOING TO JUST SIT AROUND AND MOPE WHILE I WAIT! I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO HANDLE IT ALONE! I KNEW HE WASN'T GOING TO BE THERE FOR ME SO I HAD TO SUCK IT UP AND BE STRONG ABOUT IT!" Keiko shouted louder than she wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Kei—"

"Sorry, Botan. I shouldn't have yelled like that…It's just…I've never r-really…" Suddenly, Keiko sank to her knees and began crying.

Botan rushed to her and nearly broke into tears, herself, as she heard Keiko cry, "M-my baby is dead…She's dead."

This was the first true moment Keiko has ever had of mourning the loss of Sakura and Botan couldn't blame her for breaking down. For two years, Keiko has been carrying burden upon burden on top of hiding this terrible secret. Botan needed to do something for her friend and something fast. 'That's it. I've had it with Yusuke's dilly-dallying! I'm going to Demon World and am going to bring him back myself! But first, I need to deal with this mess.'

Botan called over Kurama and asked him to help her carry Keiko home. Kurama did so, no questions asked. Whatever the problem was, his heart went out to her—knowing Yusuke was somehow within the equation.

**幽 遊 白****書**

"Thanks, Kurama." Botan said as she closed the door to Keiko's room.

"Not a problem. I'm glad my services were rendered when needed but, may I ask, why was Keiko upset?"

"It isn't my place to tell." Botan said. "Look, I know Yusuke said he'd be home soon but Keiko needs him now. Something horrible happened a few years ago and Yusuke's the only one who can console her—it is something they need to face together. I don't know how much longer Keiko can keep the tough act going. It seems as if she's dying inside little by little each day."

"Do you want me to find him?"

"No. I have an easy way to find him. You see, as his personal Spirit Guide, I make it my business to know where he is no matter what dimension he exists in. I can find him with ease when I'm in my spirit form."

"Then I suggest you find him as soon as possible. Don't worry about Keiko's welfare. I'll keep a close eye on her." Kurama replied.

"Alright. I'll be back within three days no matter the result." Botan said.

"Have a safe trip." Kurama stated as Botan flew away on her oar.

**幽 遊 白****書**

Surprisingly enough, Botan had no trouble locating Yusuke. In fact, he was the only one emitting a combination of demon energy and spirit energy.

"Yusuke!" Botan called out as she saw the ex-Spirit Detective leaving Raizen's castle.

"Botan? What're you doing here?" he asked, surprised to see his blue-haired friend.

"Yusuke, why haven't you returned to the Human world?"

"I told you I was returning soon. Why can't any of you just trust me on that?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke, Keiko needs you. She's not well at all."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, worried.

"It isn't my place, Yusuke."

"Tell her I'll be home soon."

"How soon, Yusuke?"

"Soon." He replied.

"ARGH! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE SITUATION! DAY BY DAY, KEIKO IS DYING AWAY INSIDE. I HAVEN'T MENTIONED THIS TO ANYONE BUT SHE'S LOST WEIGHT, YUSUKE. A TON OF IT!"

"What can I do, Botan?! I can't just get up and leave Demon World. There's unfinished business to do."

"And when does Yusuke care about responsibility!?"

"That Yusuke died a long time ago." He replied.

"Don't you even care?"

"OF COURSE I DO! THERE HASN'T BEEN A DAY THAT HAS GONE BY WITHOUT ME CONSTANTLY THINKING OF HER! SHE'S ON MY MIND 24/7 AND NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! I STILL HAVEN'T CONTROLLED MY DEMONIC ENERGY AND I CAN'T RISK GOING BACK TO HER UNTIL I DO!"

"Yusuke, you know full well that you'd never hurt Keiko. Sure, there may be times, along the road, where you might lose your temper and submit to your demonic blood but demon or no demon, you love Keiko. I know you do. I may sound like some romantic sap but love is more powerful than any demonic control issues. Swallow your stupid pride and go back to her!"

"You think it's my pride that's keeping me from going home?! I'd go back in a heartbeat!"

"Then why haven't you?"

"I can't risk her getting hurt."

"Yusuke, if you keep prolonging your stay in Demon World, there may not another chance to go back to her." Botan said before leaving. She couldn't persuade someone who's not willing to listen.

'I hope you'll grow a brain, Yusuke. Keiko's slowly dying and it would be your entire fault if you don't go back.'

**幽 遊 白****書**

"How is she?" Botan asked as she walked into the Diner.

"I'm afraid she isn't faring well. We've underestimated the situation. Keiko wasn't just having an emotional breakdown earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Botan, Keiko has cancer."

Botan's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. "A-are y-you sure?"

"Most positive. I was suspicious of it earlier but, after seeing her lab results on her desk, my suspicions were confirmed. Keiko, right now, is running a high fever."

"What does she have?"

"She has Acute Myelogenous Leukemia…something that needs addressing right away." Kurama replied.

Botan wasted no time. She flew off on her oar and shouted, "I HAVE TO TELL YUSUKE!"

**幽 遊 白****書**

Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes as Botan made another grand appearance.

"What now, Botan? Have you come to threaten me?"

"No, Yusuke. I don't care what your excuse might be. You need to go home now."

"Ever hear of insanity, Botan? It means repeating the same process over and over again, expecting a different result each time."

"The situation has changed, Yusuke."

"How?"

"Keiko has cancer."

**幽 遊 白****書**

**Okay so this was supposed to be a one-shot but it is getting pretty long so I'm going to hack it into parts. **

**Keiko Fujiwara**


	2. Chapter 2

**幽****遊****白****書**

**Her Reasons**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

**幽****遊****白****書**

**Part Two **

**幽****遊****白****書**

_Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes as Botan made another grand appearance. _

"_What now, Botan? Have you come to threaten me?" _

"_No, Yusuke. I don't care what your excuse might be. You need to go home now." _

"_Ever hear of insanity, Botan? It means repeating the same process over and over again, expecting a different result each time." _

"_The situation has changed, Yusuke." _

"_How?" _

"_Keiko has cancer." _

**幽****遊****白****書**

Yusuke stopped what he was doing and looked at Botan with a serious expression, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me?"

"Don't joke about things like that. It isn't funny."

"No one is laughing here, Yusuke." Botan stated.

The words "Keiko" and "cancer" finally filtered through Yusuke's thick skull, causing him to suddenly jump from his place. He didn't even say a word as he started to leave.

"Yusuke, where are you going?" Enki asked.

"Sorry, Enki. I'm leaving indefinitely."

"You'll be back, won't you?"

"I've gotta be honest with you, Enki. I've got a girl back home who really needs me right now. As long as she's still there for me, I won't be coming back."

"Is she the one?"

"Yes and I'd gladly leave Demon World to be with her."

"Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you would have gladly left Demon World to be with Keiko, then WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU DONE SO YET?!"

"Like I said earlier, I wanted to keep her safe. She's waited long enough and there's no way in hell I'm going to wait another year just because I'm afraid to show my face."

"You definitely are Raizen's heir. Like you, he put his affections first and did whatever he could to respect them." Enki laughed.

"Right…Botan, you go ahead. I have to pack. Don't tell anyone else this but I'll meet Keiko and whoever wants to see me at the beach near Genkai's. If you have to blabber because of your mouthy condition, just don't tell Keiko."

"You better hurry, Yusuke."

"Don't worry. I will." Yusuke smirked before Botan disappeared on her oar.

**幽****遊****白****書**

"Keiko! You're awake!" Kurama smiled. "How was your sleep?"

"Honestly? I feel like my head's about to explode. What time is it?"

"It is 8 A.M.…But you've been sleeping for twelve full hours."

"Oh my gosh! School!" she shrieked as she rushed to her closet.

"Keiko, I don't think you should be going to school right now."

"Sorry, Kurama, but school is first priority over everything!" Keiko stated as she walked into her closet to throw her uniform on.

"How long, Keiko?"

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked, nervously.

"You know what I mean. I noticed your medical bill on your nightstand. How long have you known?"

Keiko walked out of the closet and said, "A year…I've had Leukemia for a year."

"A year?!"

"Yes…I was diagnosed shortly after giving birth to Sakura…That's why she died. I lied to Botan when I told her Sakura simply stopped breathing. She was sick…like me. Apparently, I had the cancer while I was pregnant and she contracted it. I had killed my own child."

"Keiko, don't say things like that." Kurama replied, not surprised of Keiko's confession. Sure, he didn't know she gave birth to Yusuke's daughter but he suspected something when she basically ex-communicated herself from the group about one and a half years ago.

"I gotta go." She stammered as she left Kurama in her room, not wanting to explain her thoughts.

Suddenly, Botan popped up and said, "Where's Keiko off to?"

"School. She confirmed my prognosis. She does have leukemia."

**幽****遊****白****書**

"Keiko, you don't look too well." Emily, Keiko's friend from England, stated.

"I'm alright, Emily." Keiko replied. "I just have a headache."

"Are you sure you're going to make it home? You looked like death during our classes today."

"I'll be fine. Oh look! There's my friend, Botan! I'll see you next Monday!" Keiko responded before darting towards Botan.

"Keiko, you really shouldn't be running in your condition."

"Kurama told you too?"

"Sort of…While you were asleep, he noticed your symptoms and made a prognosis. He merely told me so I could tell Yu—"

"Don't you dare say Yusuke! It isn't his problem! It's mine and I don't want him coming home because of this! I want him to come home because he wants to! Not because he feels sorry for me!" Keiko stated.

"I was going to say Yukina." Botan lied. "I thought Yukina may know of some remedies from the Ice World."

"Oh."

"Which, by the way, Genkai is expecting all of us at her place tonight."

"Why?"

"Beats me…" Again, she lied.

"Okay…I haven't seen her in a while. Not since—not since I was pregnant."

"Genkai knows about Sakura?"

"Yes. When I was pregnant, I would often visit her for companionship. I was lonely but I didn't want to speak to anyone who had direct contact with Yusuke."

"I see. Well, we better get going then." Botan stated as she directed them towards the train station.

**幽****遊****白****書**

"Hello Keiko, how are you?" Genkai asked as Keiko, Kurama, Shizuru and Kazuma arrived. (A/N: Botan dropped Keiko off at the train station because she had to deliver some dead souls.)

"I'm okay." Keiko replied.

"Did you leave Sakura at home?" Genkai asked.

Suddenly, Keiko and Kurama grew very silent as Shizuru and Kazuma gave Genkai confused looks.

"Who's Sakura?" Kazuma asked.

"Genkai, are those Rhododendrons over there?" Kurama suddenly asked to divert the attention.

"Excuse me; I need to take a walk." Keiko stated before anyone could object.

As Keiko left the temple, Shizuru bonked Kazuma on the head and said, "You can be such a moron."

"What?! What did I do?!"

"You made a bad situation go worse." Shizuru replied before running after Keiko.

**幽****遊****白****書**

Shizuru found Keiko sitting on the steps in front of the temple and sat down next to her. "I don't know what's going on, kid, but you shouldn't let a simple question take control of you like that. Life lesson: For the rest of your life, people are going to ask you questions concerning topics you don't like—whether it be about Yusuke or about yourself."

"I know…I just…it's too soon. It feels like yesterday she was—" but she didn't finish her sentence. She immediate stood up, ran towards the nearest bush and threw up a great portion of her stomach contents.

"Keiko, are you alright?" Shizuru asked.

But Keiko didn't answer. She was too busy having déjà vu with her previous meals.

Shizuru pulled up Keiko's hair and stroked her back. "You've got some explaining to do, Keiko. I don't know what is going on but now I have to know."

Kurama suddenly came running down and said, "Is she alright?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You seem to know more than I do."

"I'll explain everything later but for now, have her eat this seed. It will help keep her stomach contents down." Kurama said as he handed Shizuru a tiny bean.

As Keiko breathed heavily to try to control her puking, Shizuru said, "Here, kid. Kurama said this will help you."

"Thanks." She whispered as she swallowed the seed. Within seconds, she didn't have the need to regurgitate.

"Now, what the hell is going on?" Shizuru asked.

"I guess I should tell everyone…" Keiko replied before slowly walking back up the stairs. Shizuru followed behind.

**幽****遊****白****書**

"You guys are probably wondering what's going on with me." Keiko stated as everyone, including Botan, Hiei (shocker!) and Koenma showed up.

No one spoke.

"Are you're sick, Keiko?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes…shortly after Sakura's birth…and death….I was diagnosed with Leukemia..."

"What's Leukemia?" Yukina asked.

"It is a cancer—a deadly disease that enters the body. It can be treated for if caught at the right time and, depending on which type, it may or may not be curable. In Keiko's case, she has: Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. If she has been heeding the doctor's advice as well as been undertaking the prescribed treatment, there's a high chance her cancer can be cured."

"I've been ignoring the doctor's calls." Keiko replied.

"What?! Why?!" Botan asked. "Don't you want to get better?"

"Honestly? I'd rather suffer through this and die rather than never see Yusuke again." Keiko replied.

"How dare you think like that!" Botan stated. "Yusuke has been in the Demon World doing his best to get back to you and you won't even consider getting better!"

"I have to go through this, Botan. It is my punishment!" Keiko shouted.

"For what?!"

"FOR KILLING MY DAUGHTER!" she screamed.

No one uttered a single word. Everyone was shocked to Keiko's statement; everyone except Kurama.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS EASY!? I HAVE TO LIVE EVERY DAY WITH THE FACT THAT SAKURA DIED BECAUSE OF ME! IF I KNEW I HAD CANCER, I MIGHT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE HER! I HAVE TO ACCEPT THIS CANCER AND LIVE WITH IT BECAUSE SAKURA WAS NEVER GIVEN THE CHANCE TO LIVE! IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR IF I RECEIVED TREATMENT WHEN SAKURA NEVER HAD THE CHANCE! DAMN IT! SHE WAS JUST A BABY! A BABY!" Keiko cried as she fell to her knees.

When no one said a word, Hiei stepped in. "Just let her have what she wants."

"Hiei! I am shocked!" Kurama stated.

"Despite her lack of fighting skills, she has more conviction than that of a warrior. A good warrior accepts his battles and continues forward. If you ask me, she's doing just that. Now if she wants to accept her fate as is, let her. She's taking the warrior's path rather than the coward's path."

"Enough! All of you! Leave the poor woman alone and let's all get down to business! I called all of you here because; we all know I'm going to be kicking my bucket soon. Now, before anyone else decides to share their personal sob story, I'm going to tell you that everything you can see from this temple is apart of my land. I want all of you to have it and take care of it. It is no place for humans; but a place for demons. I suggest leaving it as is but that's up to all of you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a short discussion with Keiko."

The rest of the group left; leaving Keiko and Genkai to themselves.

"Keiko, why do you want to do this?" Genkai asked.

"Because I have to."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"That's what I'm answering."

"Keiko, Yusuke will be back in your life within a number of days. Are you willing to tell him that you've given up on leaving?"

"Give it up, Genkai. With no disrespect, Yusuke's never returning." Keiko replied.

"I think you're wrong. I think Yusuke is near and he's waiting for you."

"Then he deserves to wait just as long as I did." Keiko stated before walking out of the temple to meet the rest of the group at the beach.

**幽****遊****白****書**

**Well?! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Keiko Fujiwara**


	3. Chapter 3

**幽****遊****白****書**

**Her Reasons**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

**幽****遊****白****書**

**Part Three**

**幽****遊****白****書**

"_Keiko, why do you want to do this?" Genkai asked. _

"_Because I have to." _

"_That's not what I'm asking." _

"_That's what I'm answering." _

"_Keiko, Yusuke will be back in your life within a number of days. Are you willing to tell him that you've given up on leaving?"_

"_Give it up, Genkai. With no disrespect, Yusuke's never returning." Keiko replied. _

"_I think you're wrong. I think Yusuke is near and he's waiting for you." _

"_Then he deserves to wait just as long as I did." Keiko stated before walking out of the temple to meet the rest of the group at the beach. _

**幽****遊****白****書**

"Are you sure you're okay, Keiko?" Shizuru asked as she noticed her friend stopping every few steps for a breath.

"I'm fine. I can handle it." She replied, knowing it was a lie.

As Keiko took another step, she fell to her knees, suddenly feeling very weak.

"Keiko!" everyone exclaimed.

"I'm fine, guys. Honestly. I just feel a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should sit down, kid." Shizuru stated as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I said I'm fine!" Keiko snapped.

Keiko walked away from the group and stared at the beach. She hated it when people coddled her. She was almost 18 and wasn't a baby anymore. At this point, she just wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at him for leaving her; scream at whichever god who took her daughter away; she wanted to scream at everything and at everyone who could hear her.

All at once, Keiko allowed herself to release all of her pent up anger and sadness at once. Before she knew it she was screaming towards the sea.

"WHY!"

Everyone looked towards her direction and saw her picking up rocks and clumps of sand before throwing them as far as she could. She kicked and sloshed around the waves of water as she released her anger and pain to the world.

Not a single person dared to calm her down. They knew she needed to do this—no matter how painful it is to hear and watch. Keiko needed to grieve; she needed to grieve in order to accept the terms of her life. Her life was different now and there was only one way to face the transaction.

The group could hear her insulting Yusuke, God or whatever deity willing to listen.

Suddenly, her screaming transformed into downright sobs; sobs she couldn't control. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands; wishing a certain someone could scoop her up and carry her home. She needed him at this very moment; she needed his touch; his gentleness. She felt completely empty and needed fulfillment. There was only one person who could make her feel alive again but, for all she knew, he wasn't coming back.

Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over her, making her cover her mouth and run towards the nearest set of rocks away from her friends. She didn't want them to see this; no one should see this.

She was dying; simple as that.

Everyone except for Botan rushed over to Keiko. Yukina patted her back as Shizuru held her hair up.

"I don't care what you say, Keiko, you're going to the hospital!" Shizuru shouted over her gags.

When Keiko thought she was finished, she shook her head. "Please don't take me there!"

"Keiko, you're sick. You're sicker than I thought. A hospital is where you need to be." Kurama stated.

"No!" Keiko yelled.

Shizuru started saying, "Don't you get it?! You nee—"

. "NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! I WANT TO DIE! OKAY!? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SOME DAMN HOSPITAL BECAUSE I WANT TO DIE!" she screamed.

Everyone instantly grew silent for a good five minutes until Shizuru said, "Forgive me but it's necessary."

With one swift action, Shizuru knife-handed Keiko in the side of her neck; rendering her unconscious.

"Was that really necessary, sis?!" Kuwabara asked, hoping Keiko was alright.

"Listen, I don't need your sympathy right now, little brother. It was the only way I could think of in order to shut her up. She needs hospital care and it was either to take her while she's unconscious or take her the harder way."

"For once, I agree." Kurama said. "We must hurry. I fear for Keiko's health."

"We need to get to the main road." Shizuru said.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because, idiot, one, my cell phone doesn't work this far out from humanity and two, the ambulance has a better chance in finding us."

"Right. Gotcha." Kuwabara stated as they started making their way back towards Genkai's temple.

"Botan, aren't you coming?" Yukina asked.

"Oh! You guys go ahead. I need to run a quick errand for Koenma!" she lied. 'Yusuke needs to know the plan has changed!'

"Okay! Will you be able to find us once we're at the hospital?" Kurama asked.

"Deary, you underestimate me! I am the Deity of the Dead, you know! If I can find a dead person in my sleep, I can certainly find a live one!"

'She's doomed.' The group thought.

"Honestly guys! You go ahead! I'll catch up!" 'Somehow!'

The group left and Botan left to find Yusuke.

**幽****遊****白****書**

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me!" Yusuke silently cheered as he shuffled his feet along the beach. "What's taking Botan so long anyways?! She was supposed to send me some damn signal so I know when to start making my way towards the group!"

"Oh Damn! What if they decided not to come to the beach! That would throw the entire plan out the door! What if—what if Keiko found out and decided she didn't want to see me?! What if she hates me?! I mean, I couldn't blame her because of being gone so long but hey, I did say three years, didn't I?!" Hundreds of questions plagued Yusuke's thoughts as he trudged through the sand.

"Yusuke!" he heard Botan yell.

"It's about damn time! Do you know how long I've been out here!?"

"There's been a change in plans!" Botan shouted.

"Please don't tell me Keiko found out and decided not to meet me! Tell me anything but that!"

"No! The matter is far more severe!"

"What?!"

"Keiko was taken to the hospital!"

"What!?"

"Yusuke, her sickness is worse than we feared!"

"She's going to be alright, right?!"

"I don't know, Yusuke! I don't know! That's why we've gotta get over there! She's pretty much given up the will to live!"

"Which hospital is she at?!"

Botan suddenly grew silent.

"WELL!?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd be able to sense her." She replied as she twirled her thumbs.

"I'M NOT SOME KIND OF DOG!"

"I KNOW BUT YOU HAVE THE STRONGEST CONNECTION TO HER, YUSUKE! I'M SURE YOU'D BE ABLE TO SENSE HER!"

"EVEN IF I COULD, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET THERE BY FOOT! AND SORRY, THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M FLYING ON YOUR BOAT ROWER!"

"EXCUSE ME BUT IT'S CALLED AN OAR!"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN!?"

"I DO!" Botan shouted.

As the two butted heads, a loud "QUIET!" screamed over the top of them.

"There. That's better." The source of the scream said.

"G-genkai?!" Yusuke stuttered.

"No. I'm Mrs. Clause you moron!"

"Really!? And all this time, I thought I knew whom you really were."

"NOT REALLY DIMWIT! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT THERE'S A MORE IMPORTANT MATTER AT HAND!?"

"Did you come to give any suggestions, Genkai?" Botan asked.

"Of course I did. Remember that blue bird you dumped at my doorstep before you left for Demon World?! Well, if I recall, it's still there; waiting for its master to come home."

"Right…Puu…and how do you expect me to use him in this?!"

"YOU FLY ON HIM! JEEZ! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THIS STUPID!?"

"You're a genius, Grandma!" Yusuke exclaimed before darting off to find Puu.

The blue bird-like creature "puu-ed" as Yusuke made an appearance.

"Puu! Show me how fast you can fly! We're going to see Keiko!"

"PUUUUUU!" Puu squealed as Yusuke hopped on his back. Puu began flapping his wings and took off with great speed.

Yusuke will do anything to save Keiko's life—even if that means sacrificing a portion of his life force. No one is going to take his angel away. No one. He's gone too far to lose her now. 'I'm coming, Keiko! I'm coming!'

**幽****遊****白****書**

**Well?! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Keiko Fujiwara**


End file.
